Mi futuro
by Asakura-Kari
Summary: Kagome se casa con Houyo, pues Kikyo le arrastro a la tumba a su amado Hanyou.. pero Houyo muere.. ¿que siente kagome? la respuesta la tiene cuando cae de nuevo al pozo..


Konichiwa!  
  
Este fic es de INU/KAG!!! Por el momento no pondré ninguna pareja mas.. xD y.. pondré anti-kikyo (mas adelante) ^-^ este fic esta basado en lo que pasa después del final de Inuyasha. Pondré un breve resumen del final del Inuyasha para que podáis seguir el fic correctamente.. Kira: ¬¬ ya cállate! Y dales el fic! Que es lo que ellos quieren! Kari: yie, yie.. –amarra a su espíritu- ^--^ es mi primer fic.. así que no sean malos.. ^0^ -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- Breve resumen del final de Inuyasha: Pos Kikyo se sale con la suya y se lleva a Inuyasha con ella. Kagome, regresa a su mundo y se casa con Houyo, que resulta ser la reencarnación de Inuyasha... -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- Primer capitulo: Mi vida..  
  
-^- Prologo -^-  
  
No.. no, puede ser.. que..-una chica que aparentaba apenas los dieciocho años, lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en lo que parecía ser el suelo de una clínica- ..que aya..-no podía ni pronunciar las palabras de la total desgracia.. hoy hacia un mes que se había casado con la reencarnación del amor de su vida, pero.. un accidente de coche..resulto fatal-  
  
-un doctor salió de una habitación con un pequeño informe en las manos y se dirigió a la chica con la cabeza agachada- señorita Higurashi...-la chica le miro, asustada, vulnerable e indefensa, sabia la respuesta pero.. no quería! No quería escucharla!- lo sentimos.. hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos..  
  
-Kagome rompió de nuevo en el llanto-  
  
tranquilícese.. –el doctor apoyo una mano en el hombro de la ex-mico- puede pasar a verle.. -la chica asintió y entro en la pequeña habitación, se dirigió a la cama.. donde se hallaba su amado Houyo..-  
  
Houyo..-le llamo, apretando la mano del chico contra la suya- todo fue mi culpa.. no debí haberte pedido que fueras a buscar a mi hermano del partido.. con este tiempo.. debí haberlo sabido..-acaricio el pelo negro del chico mientras besaba su frente- te quiero.. no me dejes..  
  
-El doctor pasó, dando a entender a la chica que era hora de la despedida final-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-alguien llamo a la puerta- Kagome.. Kagome?  
  
-la chica, permanecía en la cama, con la cara llena de lagrimas, la habitación estaba llena de papeles, ropa, bebidas.. todo escampado de cualquier manera- que..-dijo con poco entusiasmo-  
  
mama, mama dice que vengas a ver algo..-Souta pareció pensárselo y agrego- dice que es urgente..  
  
-la chica se levantó, intento no pisar nada para no resbalar y entre abrió la puerta mirando a su hermano- es mentira.. no?  
  
Hermana.. has estado muy desanimada desde.. bueno.. desde lo de Houyo..- miró que la ex.mico le cerraba la puerta y puso el pie para impedirlo- quiero que vengas a ver algo..  
  
Esta bien.. pero luego me dejarás tranquila.. Ponte una bata..-dijo Souta mirando que su hermana solo llevaba un fino camisón-  
  
Donde vamos? –le miro con el ceño fruncido-  
  
Al jardín.. esta todo florecido..  
  
Esta bien.. –metió medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación y saco una bata blanca bastante fina y se la puso de cualquier manera- vamos, deprisa..  
  
-Kagome no se lo esperaba, hacia un tiempo agradable y soleado, el jardín había florecido por completo, era todo precioso-  
  
Hace unos días.. –empezó Souta agachando la mirada- que..  
  
Dime..-la chica miro a su hermano- puedes decírmelo..  
  
Que.. Buyo..[.__. Así se llama el gato, ne?] –señalo el templo donde estaba el pozo- cayo.. y no se si sigue hay, pero todavía no ha vuelto..  
  
-la ex-mico miro, allí..en el pozo..allí fue.. donde conoció ese Hanyou.. su amado Hanyou.. allí fue donde se enamoro, donde por primera vez, se sintió importante.. donde la aventura de buscar la Shikon no Tama, se convirtió en la lucha desespera de conquistar el corazón de Inuyasha, ese corazón.. que ya pertenecía a otra-  
  
He-hermana? –el chico se aproximo a ella- estas bien?  
  
Eh-eh? Qu-que? –miro a su pequeño hermano- s-si.. no es nada..  
  
Bien.. pues.. estoy preocupado por el.. ya es muy mayor.. ese gato torpe.. –suspiro-  
  
Echemos un vistazo.. si?  
  
o.o tas segura..? –miro a la chica la cual sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza- bien..  
  
-al acercarse unas imágenes fugaces aparecieron en la mente de Kagome, eran de cuando.. por primera vez había entrado.. cuando le conoció.-  
  
Aquí no esta hermana.. tal vez, se aya caído al pozo.. –el chico se malició en silencio a si mismo, pues, con lo que había dicho.. su hermana dio un leve sollozo- perdona.. kagome yo no..  
  
-Un ruido hizo sobresaltar al muchacho y calló el llanto de la joven-  
  
q-que fue eso? –dijo Souta mirando a su hermana-  
  
Como quieres que lo sepa? –Kagome miro dentro del pozo- Ash.. esta muy oscuro.. no se ve nada.. –se sentó en el bordillo del pozo sintiendo una sensación que no sentía en dos años-  
  
Que haces??!! No bajes!! –la agarro por la muñeca- no acabas de escuchar eso? Mejor vamonos..  
  
No me digas que tienes miedo? –agrego la mayor de los Higurashi con picardía en la mirada-  
  
Claro que no! –tembló su voz- es solo que.. allí..  
  
Allí? Allí que? El pozo ya esta cerrado!! –el chico retrocedió unos pasos, no entendía por que su hermana se había enojado.. el simplemente quería saber donde se encontraba su gato, nada mas..-  
  
Perdona Souta.. no quise hablarte así.. ya sabes los recuerdos que me trae este pozo.. -miro al joven- simplemente miraré..  
  
No! Traeré una linterna y no ara falta que bajes!-el chico le miro preocupado haciendo que la chica asintiera- ahora regreso con la linterna!!- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba corriendo-  
  
No es eso Souta.. –murmuro cuando supo que nadie la escuchaba- le echo de menos.. Houyo se ha ido.. y.. me siento vacía.. sola.. –echo las manos hacia atrás, y dio un ligero salto hacia delante, aunque sabia perfectamente que Inuyasha.. descansaba en paz con Kikyo, quería entrar, explorar.. Sentir.. Sentirle-  
  
( continuara xDDD?!  
  
Kari: .__. La primera parte me quedó aburrida.. =.= Kira: ¬_¬ que novedad! Kari: -le da un zape- u.ú es mi primer fic.. además la segunda parte esta mejor.. ya que saldrá.. –una mano apoyada en su hombro hace que voltee- Inuyasha: Ohayou! –aun con la mano en el hombro de la castaña- Kari: ¬,¬ holap Kagome: Ò__Ó Inubaka!!! Apártate de ella!! ABAJO!!! -hanyou contra el suelo- Kira: -__- no se si es peor esta o Miyu.. –suspira- Miyu: -llegando de la nada- ¬¬ lo escuche!! Inuyasha: T.T miyu!! *O* vayamos ha hacer planes malvados!! Miyu: *O* si!!!! Kagome: ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! Eso esta mal!!!!! Kanata: o.o? –mira a kari- que hago aquí? Kari: *O* mi pequeño!!! –le abraza- mío!! Solo mío!! Kanata: n.n Kenjiro: .___.'' Es que aquí aparece todo el mundo –mira a kari abrazar a kanata- ¬¬ ejem.. Kari: *O* mi amado!!!!!!!! –se abraza a Kenjiro- *¬* tú y solo tú eres mío!! Kira: .__. Ya me despido yo ya que.. –véase a Kanata mirando a todos lados sin entender nada, al hanyou y Miyu discutiendo con Kagome y Kari abrazando [xD apachurrando] a Kenjiro- bueno.. ^0^ si tienen una sugerencia no mas me dicen.. Kari: -escuchando a Kira- er.. o.o siento haber matado tan rápido a Houyo.. n__ñ' era parte del fic.. o.o además.. *¬* esto es un Inu/Kag Kira: ¬.¬ pero Inu no esta muerto? Inuyasha: ¬¬* que estoy que? Kari: =__= ¡¡Feh!! Si queréis saber.. lo leéis.. Inuyasha: -agarra del cuello a kari- ò.ó esa expresión es mía!!!! Kari: x__X Kenjiro: suéltala!! –dando patadas al hanyou- Kagome: inuyasha!! Miyu: dale!! Dale!! *o* Kanata: o.o? Kira: .__. Hasta pronto.. y gracias por leer la patética obra de mi ama..  
  
( Fin de transmisión ( 


End file.
